


Spring Stirrings

by MikoNeko



Series: Dragon Queen Theatre AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Musicals, Romance, Theatre AU, spring awakening - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Spring Awakening tech week, Mal needs to quick change for the funeral scene and Regina has to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> DQ + i have to do a literal three second quick change and you were assigned to help me out of this dress and into another one cmon lets go au
> 
> This fic is serving multiple purposes today. It is for the prompter, cheering up @trina-deckers and @broadwaybaggins who is currently in tech.
> 
> I decided to put this into my Theatre AU verse, during one of the Spring Awakening (which would make this Part 3) tech rehearsals because why not! Sorry for the shortness of this compared to the others.

Tech Week…was a bitch. Always was, always would be. No matter how prepared they were going into tech week with the actors of the technicians, there was always something that snagged and held up production, whether it was a long ass scene change with not enough underscoring music so the pit band had to improvise, or multiple quick changes in so few minutes, costumes not yet ready for that quick change, props breaking left and right, or an actor has other obligations and slows the run time. This particular tech week had been going smoothly until they reached Moritz’ funeral and the short scene beforehand where Ilse has just left the stage and now must change from her gypsy like shift to a somewhat nice sundress for the funeral. Now…why they couldn’t just throw the sundress over the shift, was a question raised and turned down fervently by their fearless director, Eva. So…they had to try and manage to quick change Mal during Jeff’s sad monologue and the only person available to assist in the task was none other than their Wendla actress, Regina.

Who was having trouble concentrating.

“Regina!” the blonde hissed as she pulled the shift over her head and tried to maneuver into the sundress clutched tightly in the brunette’s hands. Regina gulped as her eyes remained on the soft swell of Mal’s plump breasts confined by her lacy white bra. The blonde swiped at her playfully. “Focus,” she said sternly.

“MAL!”

The woman groaned as her hand flew to her forehead and she held the shift over her chest and leaned out around the proscenium wall. “Sorrrrry. Can we try that again?” she pleaded, squinting her eyes to spy the woman in the middle of the darkened house. Seeing a nod she popped backstage once more and slid the shift over her head. Mal took a step toward Regina and lifted her chin delicately to initiate contact. “This show’s integrity is bigger than any desire you have for me, Regina. Or mine for you. You need to get your head in the game, okay?” she spoke softly, smiling. Regina took a deep breath before nodding. Mal leaned closer and kissed her forehead before walking back out onto stage.

“How does she do that?” Regina asked no one in particular as she watched the blonde immediately get back in character. Her hands came to her cheeks to feel the warmth there. At least after this quick change, if successful, no on could fault her for her red cheeks with the bright stage lights on. Hopefully. She gulped in preparation, adjusting the dress in her arms again.

“By the time you wake up. I’ll be dead on some trash heap!” Mal seethed with compassion before beelining stage left to Regina. Once darkness enveloped her, she shed the shift and thought Regina was once again stunned into silence as her eyes were glued to the blonde’s long legs this time. A smirk came to Mal’s face as she held her arms out expectantly, mildly surprised it only took a moment before Regina kicked into gear and raised her arms to help the sundress onto Mal’s lithe form.

“Good job,” she whispered, tapping her cheek lightly before turning toward the stage again. “Ready!” she called.

“Good, good,” came Eva’s voice as the company paused in actions once more. “Are you comfortable with that change, Mal, or would you like to run it one last time?” she asked. Mal knew their director wanted to move forward but she glanced back at Regina who shyly held up one finger.

“Once more, please,” Mal asked as she slid the dress off. She knew Regina was new to the company and wouldn’t ask herself, so she figured it was best for her to take the lead int hat regard. This time anyways. She winked at Regina as she handed her to dress, but before she pulled the shift back over she leaned toward the younger woman and let her eyes rove her form languidly before licking her lips. “Maybe I’ll get the chance to quick change you one day,” she suggested before grabbing the shift and pulling it on.

Regina’s face flushed a deep crimson as her eyes widened and a little giggle filtered from her lips. Before Mal had the chance to step out into the light once more, she clasped her wrist quickly and pulled her back. Hesitating for a moment, she shifted onto her toes and placed a chaste kiss upon Mal’s lips. “We got this,” she breathed out, resuming her position for the quick change.

“That we do…” Mal whispered in awe.


End file.
